Dame tu mano
by Nana Walker
Summary: A veces, las pruebas de sincronización para Yuu resultaban muy dolorosas. Tal vez por eso Alma lo quería ayudar: al fin y al cabo, Yuu era su mejor y único amigo.


**Título**: Dame tu mano.

**Extensión**: Al principio, 1042 palabras. Luego de la edición quedó en 973 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del manga.

**Disclaimer**: -man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino. Por lo mismo, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: A veces, las pruebas de sincronización para Yuu resultaban muy dolorosas. Tal vez por eso Alma lo quería ayudar: al fin y al cabo, Yuu era su mejor y único amigo.

* * *

_**Dame tu mano**_

La Inocencia volvió a traspasar su cuerpo, rápida y dolorosa, mientras sus huesos sonaban como cientos de nueces partiéndose en mil pedazos. Las costillas se rompieron y su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, salpicando la ropa de aquellos sujetos con sangre.

― Puta Inocencia― susurró Yuu, respirando apenas, deseando que esa sesión de entrenamiento acabara ya.

Sin embargo, su anhelo no se cumplió sino varias horas después, cuando finalmente salía cubierto de vendas de la enfermería. La rabia hervía en su sangre al recordar las recomendaciones del doctor que lo había curado.

― Tienes que cuidarte. Nada de movimientos bruscos, Yuu, porque podrías desmembrarte.

_¡¿Qué sabía el puto doctor lo que era tener un desmembramiento?! Con suerte el tipo conocía el término. Ni siquiera podía saber lo que se sentía ser torturado una y otra vez, perder miembros y partes de su cuerpo, mientras sólo se deseaba desaparecer para siempre._

Lentamente se dirigió al lugar donde había muchos hoyos, muchos amigos que aún no nacían y que aún no les tocaba sufrir. Qué envidia. Continúo caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde Alma dormía, cruzado de un lado a otro, cubriendo todo lo que se podía llamar cama.

― ¡Muévete, maldito cretino!― le gritó, pateando el cuerpo de su compañero, tratando de hacer espacio.

Lo que no se esperó es que su cuerpo se encontrase tan débil que, apenas hubo pateado el cuerpo del otro chico, se desprendiese la mitad de su pierna y saltara lejos, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese con un golpe secó en el suelo, mientras el plasma carmín borboteaba de la rotura.

― ¡Maldita sea!

― Yuu, ¿por qué siempre…?― murmuró Alma en respuesta, mientras se restregaba los ojos para poder despertar. Apenas pudo ver con claridad, se percató de lo que había sucedido y de que a su amigo le faltaba la mitad de su pierna―. ¡Yuu, ¿estás bien?!― gritó alarmado, mientras trataba de levantarlo.

― ¡¿Qué crees tú, por la mierda?!― le gritó molesto, a lo que Alma reaccionó, depositándolo bruscamente sobre la cama. El muchacho herido, lanzó unos quejidos dolorosos, mirando con odio a su compañero.

― ¡Sólo estaba preocupado por ti!― reclamó Alma a lo que Yuu reaccionó con un bufido de molestia.

Al ver que su pesimista amigo no le contestaría nada más, se levantó y fue en busca del pedazo de pierna para colocarlo en su lugar. Para que Yuu dejase de sufrir un poco.

_Siempre había tipos molestos como él. Sujetos idiotas que exhibían una estúpida sonrisa todo el tiempo. Podían estarlos martirizando y la sonrisa del carajo seguía ahí, siempre presente._

Después de esa pequeña discusión de medianoche y ya en la cama, Kanda estuvo un buen rato― con los ojos cerrados― tratando de dormir, pero sin ningún resultado. A pesar de que su pierna se estaba regenerando, el dolor persistía. Aburrido de intentar conciliar el sueño, abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta hacia el lado contrario, notando que su compañero también estaba en vela.

― Yuu, ¿aún no puedes dormir?― le consultó Alma, mientras sentándose para ver a su amigo mejor.

― ¡Qué te importa!― contestó, girándose.

― Serás bastardo― murmuró Alma y agregó, tratando de ocultar su enojo hacia Yuu. Sabía que su amigo no podía dormir, pues el dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirlo y él lo sabía por experiencia propia―. Conozco una manera para que puedas dormir, Yuu.

Al escuchar ese ofrecimiento y esa muestra de sabiduría por parte de su compañero, Yuu no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intrigado. Sólo un poco: Alma siempre estudiaba y se pavoneaba de todos sus múltiples conocimientos innecesarios e inútiles. Tal vez ahora sí servirían para algo. Se giró de nuevo para observar el rostro de Alma quien, emocionado, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

― Debes contar ovejas. De seguro con eso te duermes― murmuró, aún con su sonrisa extendida.

― ¿Y qué rayos son esas cosas?

― Umm. No lo sé, jajajaja― contestó, con una carcajada nerviosa.

― Maldito bastardo― masculló, mientras volvía a darle la espalda a su compañero―. Deja de joder por una puta vez.

Al escuchar esas palabras de agradecimiento por parte del oriental, Alma infló sus mejillas, tratando de rememorar alguna otra cosa que hubiese escuchado por ahí y que sirviese para conciliar el sueño.

― ¡Caballito blanco, llévame de aquí,

llévame a mi pueblo donde yo nací.

Tengo, tengo, tengo,

tú no tienes nada,

tengo tres ovejas en una cabaña.

Una me…!

― ¡Cállate, maldita sea!― exigió Yuu, furioso.

― ¡Estaba cantando para ti!― le recriminó Alma y, en venganza, le dio una patada a su amigo en la pierna que se le había desprendido hace un rato atrás, por lo que Yuu lanzó un pequeño y reprimido gemido de dolor.

― Tú te la buscaste, bastardo.

Apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras, le lanzó un puñetazo a su amigo en plena cara, el que Alma no dudo en responderle, desatándose una batalla infantil de fuerza descomunal. A cada patada y cada combo se sucedían más fuertes y dolorosos que los anteriores, mientras que los dos niños seguían en la contienda, silenciosos, para que no los detuvieran. En uno de los golpes, Alma cayó a uno de los hoyos.

― ¡Yuu, ayúdame!

― Quédate ahí, y déjate de joder.

― ¡Yuu, me ahogo! ¡Ayúdame!

― ¡Tsk! Dame tu mano― le ordenó Yuu, mientras extendía su mano derecha para ayudarlo.

Alma le dio una mano a Yuu la que, apenas sujetada, saltó lejos, desprendiéndose del cuerpo de su dueño.

― ¡Regrésame mi mano, Yuu!― le pidió, apenas pudo salir del hoyo. Sin embargo, Yuu se limitaba a desternillarse de risa en el suelo.

Apenas Alma tomó su brazo y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar original se prometió algo a sí mismo: nunca más volvería a dar su mano.

Fin Oneshot: Dame tu mano.

* * *

N. de A: Por fin lo terminé: vamos, que al principio pensaba hacerlo drama, con un final distinto y con los dos durmiendo, pero salió esto, que creo que es mucho mejor. Espero que mis intentos de humor no hayan estado tan mediocres. Si no les sacó ni siquiera una sonrisa forzada me avisan, para cambiar las categorías que le puse.

No me extiendo más, pues en este minuto debería estar leyendo sobre la Imitación y la Originalidad Renacentista.

Muchísimas gracias por leer *se inclina*

Y recuerde: ¡Su review es mi sueldo!

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


End file.
